ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Davidson
Early life Born in Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada as the second youngest of a family of four children, he never intended on being part of the wrestling sport. As a child he never really saw an interest in the company and never bothered to even watch it until he had the opportunity at the age of 11. His first moments of wrestling were of The Rock and Hollywood Hulk Hogan having their showdown in the ring, building the anticipation of a WrestleMania 18 match which was later accepted by both parties. For some reason, this got him into the sport and he never lost interest yet. After some years of consideration and long though, the Feature Presentation finally came up with his future occupation idea and that was the wrestling sport. Receiving his first benchpress at the age of 14 for Christmas, he trained consistently to get into superstar shape. After many years of training, he finally reached the physical fitness he intended to and now he was ready to train in the ring. Learning the basics of the wrestling sport took him longer than he expected and he learned from every bruise, sprain, scar and scratch on his body. After learning some of the needed things in the sport such as common reversals, grapples and suplexes he set out on the Canadian independent scene to season his career up and learn some more talents. Professional Wrestling =vXw= He debuted in wrestling in a company called vXw in the year 2004 where he became the World Champion, but had a pitiful one day Title reign. That federation quickly shut down, and he debuted in British Wrestling Alliance. =BWA= In November 2004 Davidson debuted in BWa where he would become the top-star that the federation has ever had. He won the first show's main-event match on Livewire, and the next week he became the Television Champion. But the T.V. Title wasn't the only Title that he has won there, because he also got hold of the Tag Team Titles with a guy named Dougy, who were a group called Revolution. Davidson held both of his Titles until the federation shut down in the early year of 2005, and he made his debut the following week in W2K. =W2K= In W2K, Davidson was known as Dakota and he teamed up with a fellow Nova Scotian known as Matt Matlock. He was invited in a group that Matlock was part of, and when they were part of it they ended up winning the Tag Team Titles on an episode of Collision Course. Their Title reign lasted for about a month, and they lost them due to Matlock. Davidson left W2K that week and took a break from the wrestling scene. But he couldn't stay out of W2K for long, because in June he made his return to the company, starting up a rival with his former Tag Team partner Matt Matlock. The two had an everlasting battle against each other throughout the month of June, and July. Davidson ended up winning the bout with the help of his latest Tag Team Partners, Matty Legend and Scott Blaze. This quickly got him noticed around the federation now that he was part of The Aristocracy. Being part of that stable, he had the chance to wrestle superstars for several Titles such as the Reckless Title, Impact Title and the Triple Triad Title against mainly Devon Storm. Devon won the matches all of the time, leaving Davidson in the dust with another loss on his record. However, the losses caused a depression for Davidson and he eventually left W2K after CyberSlam to go back to a company that was returning; British Wrestling Alliance. =Return of BWA= What he lacked in W2K was what he gained in BWA during its return. In the main-event, he took on a former Tag Team partner Matt Taylor in a Cage Match, which Davidson won to proceed through a Tournament to find the companies new World Champion. He went through to the end of the tournament against a man who would become his most bitter rival, Benjamin Stephens. Ben won in the Tournament Final at Uprising, becoming the World Champion. He had countless chances to become World Champion in BWA, and he is probably called the most lucky superstar in BWA; but also he is called the most unsuccessful. His only Title reign in BWA was a Television Title reign, and he had one of the longest before Shawn Richards. Davidson got fired from BWA by Marcus Williams in the month of May because of his repeated losses against superstars such as Benjamin Stephens, Superstar Joe and James Tsunami. He was an annoyance to the boss, and May Day was the final straw. Of course since his firing from the company, BWA's ratings started falling. He got calls from Marcus to come back, and many with him pleaded; but Davidson sees a brighter future for him in FWA. =FWA= And how he was right. When debuting in FWA at the beginning of July, Davidson quickly became a huge focus in the promotion. In his first match he competed in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match that had two opponents in it and he ended up winning. After the match Caiden Reeves came out to congratulate the newcomer to the federation and awarded him the Contendership to Damien Collins' Attitude Championship. He got his Title shot at Phoenix Rising II at the end of July in a huge Battle Royal match. Instead of one Championship on the line, another one was added to the mix; Da Sweet Lunatic's Reckless Championship. Two separate victories were required to win the Titles and luckily Davidson got the first one, however he won DSL's Reckless Title, one he didn't aim to win. Kash ended up winning the Title Davids' craved to win, the Attitude Title. Davidson ended up becoming the longest reigning Reckless Champion in Fans Wrestling Alliance history of 84 days. His reign was ended when he decided to retire from the wrestling sport in the middle of October. =Return to FWA= After vignettes began to air back in Fans Wrestling Alliance, Davidson announced that he was returning to the Fans Wrestling Alliance for several reasons. A character known by Nos Deevhad happened to get on his nerves for ripping on BWA and burning the Commonwealth Championship. He is also intending to win back the FWA Reckless Championship. Accomplishments *'BWA' :* Former 2x BWA Television Champion (First) (1x Era One, 1x Era Two) :* Former 1x BWA Tag Team Champion (First) (1x Era One) (w/ Dougy) :* BWA Hall of Famer (2006 Inductee) *'FWA' :* Former 1x FWA World Champion :* Former 3x FWA Reckless Champion *'W2K' :* Former 1x W2K Tag Team Champion (w/ Matt Matlock) *'vXw' :* Former (First) 1x vXw World Champion ---- Wrestler Info *'Regular moves' :*Northern Lights Suplex :*Fisherman Suplex :*Enzuigiri :*Spinning Heel-Kick :*Elevated DDT :*Reverse DDT :*Dragon Sleeper :*Headlock :*Russian Legsweep :*Neckbreaker :*Running Facecrusher Finishing Moves *''The Feature Presentation'' Crab *''TFP Pose'' Bomb Signature Moves :*'Season Premiere'; This is when Davidson runs at the opponent who is in the turnbuckle, and hits a running shoulder to their stomach. As they stumble forward, holding their stomach; he gets on the second rope of the turnbuckle and jumps at his opponent, connecting a bulldog/face-crusher. :*'Season Finale'; Followed after the Season Premiere, he grabs his opponents arms and pulls them back. He holds them up and while they're there, he jumps up, planting his feet into their back and driving their face into the mat; hitting a less dangerous version of what we call The Curb Kick. ---- External links N/A ---- Davidson Davidson Davidson Davidson